ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball OP
Intro My cousin Little Trunks made me an intro so here it is. Episode 1 It was begining to get old in the winter of 2011. It was December 11th Goku and friends were visiting the Kame House. When all of the sudden, Krillin: I sense some large power levels coming this way. Goku: Yeah i sense it to. Gohan: What is it. Suddenly they see a ship with there flag flying high heading from the blue sea coming towards Kame house. Yamcha: Is that a ship. Tien: Yeah i think so and they have a flag to that means. All: PIRATES Meanwhile on the ship Luffy:Hey Guys i see an Island and theres a house and people there. Zoro: Yeah but one of them doesn't look nice at all *staring at Vegeta* Nami: I don't care lets just dock there. Usopp and Sanji: Okay *docking the ship* *everyone gets off the ship* *The Z fighters get in battle stance* Goku: Who are you and what do you want? Luffy: My name is Monkey D. Luffy and my goal is to be king of the pirates but you can just call me luffy. Goku: Hi i am Son Goku my goal is to protect the earth from evil but you can just call me Goku. Oolong and Paur: CHOPPER IS THAT YOU? Chopper: OOLONG PAUR MY FRIENDS. *group hug between Oolong,Paur, and Chopper* Yamcha: Paur you know him. Paur: Yeah he lived in next to the Shape Shifting school he was one of our best friends but back then he was just a normal reindeer that only animals could talk to. How did you get humanoid chopper? Chopper: I was really hungry so i took a bite of this strange looking fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi or the Human Human Fruit. To Be Continued 'Episode 2' Goku: WOW you look strong Luffy Want to have a little sparring match. Luffy: Sure Goku I never back down from a good fight this should be fun Goku: KAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *fires the kamehameha* Luffy: GUM GUM 100,000 DEGREE BAZOOKA *fires the 100,000 degree bazooka* *a giant clash takes place* Zoro: Such Power Vegeta: Incredible *goku goes ssj* *Luffy goes Gear First* Goku: So you can transform also hehe. Luffy: Yep, whats with the hair? Goku: Its called a super saiyajin Luffy: What are you some sort of alien Goku:Exactly Luffy: WELL CAN YOU GO FURTHER *turns into Afro Luffy* Goku: INDEED I CAN *turns ssj4* Both: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *goku wins clash* Luffy: *powers down to gear second* Your good Goku: *powers down to ssj2* As are you Luffy: How about some hand to hand combat *getting in stance* Goku: Sure *gets in battle stance* Both: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *both punch eachother* To be continued i leave you with this epic cliff hanger punching picture Episode 3 Goku and Luffy: Wow your good but you caught me off gaurd im done for now *both power down* Goku: So Vegeta where is Bulma. Vegeta: I dont know probably out and about looking for those darn dragon balls. Meanwhile Bulma: *Locater beeps* Yes i found it all seven dragon balls now to take them to Kame House *all of the sudden a strange clown looking figure walks towards Bulma* ???: What is that you got there Miss. Bulma: I am not telling you nothing until you say who you are creep. ???: My name is Buggy the Clown and also you could call me a Researcher of Rare Treasures. Bulma: Well this treasure is as big as it gets bub these are all of the dragon balls. Buggy: The Dragon's what Bulma: The Dragon Balls if you get all seven you can get any wish you want by summoning a dragon named Shenron. Buggy: Interesting *hits bulma in a pressure point knocking her out* Bulma: Oof *passes out* Buggy: Ill be taking these *picks up dragon balls and runs off* Buggy: *finds a lone spot and sats down dragon balls* ARISE DRAGON AND GRANT ME MY WISH Shenron: What is your wish Buggy: I wish the most ruthless agressive villain known to this no good scum of a place was brung back to life. Shenron: Your wish has been granted *the stars on the dragon balls suddenly turn black* *Omega Shenron arises from them* Omega Shenron: How can this be i am back *looks at Buggy* Who are you and why did you wish me back. Buggy: Hello there, My name is Buggy and i wanted to be king of the pirates but now i want to get rid of that darn Straw Hat Crew and take over the universe. Omega Shenron: I am Omega Shenron and i want to kill the god forbidden Z Fighters. Buggy: Maybe we can work out a deal. Omega Shenron: Continue Continue Buffy: Maybe we can take them both out together the Straw Hats and the Z Fighters. Omega Shenron: I know the perfect way Goku and Vegeta made the mistake of showing me a little technique that i may be able to tweek a little. Buggy: That Technique would be? Omega Shenron: They Call it The Fusion Dance technique Buggy: A dance Ha how idiotic Omega Shenron: It sounds so yes but it fuses to beings together increasing there power level dramatically. Buggy: Maybe these will help I got them from a strange old man before i disposed of him *takes out Potara Earrings* Omega Shenron: The Potara Earrings that will indeed help *takes one* Buggy: Now to take care of the Straw Hats and Z Fighters. Episode 4 Goku: Whats that i sense two extremely large power levels coming this way. Vegeta: And one of them is no it cant be Vegeta,Goku,Goten,Trunks,Gohan: OMEGA SHENRON Vegeta: *goes ssj4* Goku: *goes ssj4* Gohan: *goes Ssj3* Goten and Trunks: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SIIION HAAAAAAAAA *gotenks goes ssj3* Luffy: That other power its BUGGY *goes Afro Luffy* Goku: Buggy who is that Zoro: From where we come the most ruthless villain *grabs swords* Usopp:*grabs 10 ton hammer* Lets take him out Chopper: Right *turns into super form* *Nami Takes everyone else inside* Yamcha: Hey baby whats your na- Nami: *punches Yamcha* Dont even Think about it *omega shenron and buggy land* Goku: Vegeta NOW Vegeta: Right Goku and Vegeta: FUUUUUUU SIIION HAAAAAAAAAAA Gogeta: Omega Shenron you and your clown friend won't win Omega Shenron: We are clearly out numbered but we do have a plan Straw Hats and Z Fighters Luffy: You won't beat us evil will not triumph over good Buggy: This time make an exception Now shenron *puts potara on* Gogeta: WHAT THE POTARA EARRINGS OH NOO Omega Shenron: Hehehe *puts potara on* *A GIANT EXPLOSION AND FLASH OF LIGHT* Omega Buggy: *walks out of smoke* HAHAHAHA Gogeta: EVERYONE ATTACK AT ONCE *everyone attacks* Omega Buggy: *smacks them all off* Little Scum Chopper: He is way to strong Gohan: Yeah Omega Buggy: I'll tell you what i will give you 15 days to train before i kill you Gogeta: Fair Enough *unfuses* Gotenks: *unfuses* Fine Omega Buggy: *flies off* Goku: Luffy Come on we will go train at the hyperbolic timechamber *flies off* Luffy: The hyper whaty what *swinging through trees* Goku: Ill show you when we get there Vegeta: Zoro we will go train in the hyperbolic timechamber my wife invented *walks off* Zoro: Fine *walks off* Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Super Monkey D. Luffy Category:Fan Fiction by Super Monkey D. Luffy Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Crossovers